In the next generation 5G communication, wireless interfaces for high speed, broadband, and low latency in wireless bandwidths are requested and measurement test devices for new interfaces are also requested.
In the standardization association 3GPP of the 5G wireless access interfaces, standard examination of a wireless scheme is in progress to achieve effective use of new transmission efficiency by suppressing leakage of signals outside of a channel bandwidth of a CP-OFDM signal operated in the existent standard 4G or the like and so that bandwidth rates can coexist for each level of a subcarrier group.
Specifically, when an uncertain constraint in a frequency and a time domain of a modulated signal is considered in an OFDM modulated or demodulated signal applied to a subchannel, various schemes of considering a leakage suppression scheme for a signal outside a bandwidth in accordance with a policy for setting maintenance of temporal smoothness in a time domain as a basis in wireless transmission have been naturally examined.
For example, when obtaining temporal smoothness of a modulated signal is considered as a basis, application of a filtering scheme is mainly classified into FBMC, UF-OFDM, and GFDM schemes (see Non-Patent Documents 1, 2, 3, and 4 below) as variations of the filter application schemes. In each application scheme, time multiplexing is used for a channel together in an individual channel in units of channel groups, and examination of a scheme of executing filtering in a channel multiplexed group or a scheme of executing a windowing process on a CP-OFDM signal and additionally executing new temporal smoothness is in progress.